A thin film transistor is an important component of the driving circuit and is widely used in display devices. Oxide transistor technology as a hot spot at the present stage has the characteristics of high mobility, good uniformity and so on, and has received widespread attention. However, in the prior art, there are still some technical difficulties that need to be solved for thin film transistors.